sssagafandomcom-20200214-history
Valpriot War
The Valpriot War, AKA Operation Scarecrow, was a conflict between the Ushanra Empire and the Kingdom of Valprus, which was supported militarily by the Continental Advanced Tactics & Operations of the Continental Congress, primarily backed by legionnaires from the Republic of Modeon. A lengthy armed conflict between the Ushanra Empire and a coalition of Cremalian, specifically Modeon and Drayden, forces supporting the Kingdoms of Valprus and Levan. History Antebellum - Ushanran expansion all over Spain Conquering Levan - itzhin corsairs under Sabbar take Levan Operation Scarecrow - Modeon mobilizes its forces to Valprus to intimidate the Ushanrans. Battle of Goya's Maw - Drayden vs. Ushanra - Result: Drayden victory, liberation of Levan Alvard Incident Modean agents smuggled the first ever mana bomb, Man, a feat in arcane engineering, into Alvard, Reccad where a military conference of the Ushocon leadership was being held. The Ushanran military high command was completely obliterated, as well as many soldier and civilian lives caught in the explosion. Of all present in Alvard, the only people unaffected by the mana bomb are the itzhin. Sacking of Usharbanipal The aftermath of the Alvard Incident was total confusion and chaos. Communications were lost from Alvard. General Himasser i-Gizthar, an itzhin survivor of Man's detonation, seized control of the Ushocon and on his cockatrice, Himasser led his army to Usharbanipal on the pretense of securing the capital from a follow-up Modean strike. After the city guards opened the gates to Himasser, he ordered his men to take control and put down any insurrection. He went to the Wirashom himself where Rumsa Mizaara appointed Himasser as the commander of the Ushocon, i-Kailar Himasser, and promised to make him a shuridanyr. He elevated new officials to replace the dead of Alvard, including a new uro thaino. Treaty of Serez - abolished slave caste & ended slave trade in Ushanra - Ushanra joins the Continental Congress Ceded Territories Just because Ushanra ceded it's conquered territories after the Treaty of Serez, many of the garrisons stayed occupied, the Ushanran soldiers (many former slaves) maintaining mini-fiefdoms in the chaotic, war torn Spain. Aftermath For close to a year, Himasser kept Empress Mizaara under house arrest, forbidden to leave the Wirashom. It is said he would frequently visit the Rumsa and forcibly attempt to impregnate her, having become obsessed with legitimating himself and his people's place in the empire with a neeam from his seed, to no success. The reproductive inviability of human-itzhin relations makes this impossible, but Himasser ignorantly persisted, with increasing frustration and violence. Already weakened from her first pregnancy, the abuse took a heavy toll on Mizaara, who died. Mizaara's death left a power vacuum which was quickly filled by the resurgent Empress Fayza, Mizaara's mother, who came out of retirement to restore order to the now unrecognizable empire. She immediately set to work on selecting a trustworthy successor to undo the usurpation of the Shuridiaar, as well as curbing the agenda of the Cabal however she could. Publicly, Himasser, driven mad by grief after Mizaara's death, committed suicide. In reality, his deteriorating stability due to a worsening alcohol addiction and his brutal rapings of Mizaara (which ultimately killed her) had alienated his former conspirators against him, who finally locked him in a room with a vial of poison and their sincerest gratitude for his services. He was replaced by Mascad i-Apsa as Kailar. Post-War * Himasser forcibly betrothed Mizaara at the Sacking. * First attempt at sex complied to and supervised; Mizaara pressured by Cabal. Heban was threatened. * Mizaara claims pregnancy from the encounter, but her deception is discovered and Himasser is outraged. * Himasser rapes Mizaara, and injures her bodily. * Himasser abuses Mizaara for two days in her chambers before he is restrained when Dezmen returns to Usharbanipal. * The Cabal disapprove of Himasser's abuse of the Rumsa. Mizaara, already frail, dies from her injuries. Empress Fayza is recalled to the throne, where she butts heads with the Cabal-controlled Shuridiaar. * They compel Himasser to commit suicide by othin. * The withering Fayza obliges to Mascad's election to Kailar, prioritizing on her would-be successor that would make Ushanra right again as Mascad's foil and nemesis to the Cabal.